Currently, integrated circuits (ICs) are incapable of measuring voltages of their input and/or output (I/O) signals. Determining such I/O voltages requires expensive and highly specialized equipment and can be time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods, which address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.